PokePoke! Precure The Movie: Giga Uproar's Round Echo
The PokePoke! Precure go to the big screen to help a super rock band and finally get rid of Gotchuknow! Summary In this movie adventure, the team comes across a concert featuring Giga Uproar, the most famous band in the world. A group of Pokemon formed this band and are very popular since they play all kinds of music that appeal to different Pokemon. Even the villains love their music.... well... almost... Gotchuknow hates their music and Ashley: the band leader, founder, and lead guitarist. Despite being told not to by surprising big fan Shadow Mewtwo, Gotchuknow plans to stop the music. After the concert, Aiden, the piano player, notices the PokePoke! Precure and begs them for help. They are given details for the fact that Ashley is experiencing some issues. With all of the army attacks going on, Ashley can't focus on her music. Even Geo, the vocalist and her boyfriend, can't cheer her up. Ashley is also worried about how Shadow Mewtwo's army includes her ex-boyfriend, who is Gotchuknow! Being their self-proclaimed biggest fan, Lyria vows to help her. Meanwhile, Gotchuknow remembers being with Ashley and how she met Geo. He snarls at how she soon dumped him and came to hang out with Geo more often. That night, he gathers up all the Z-Crystals that were stored away and places them into a large shield. But he realizes that he must take Ayumi's Z-Ring he can finally get rid of the Precure and show his ex-girlfriend what happens when you dump this Pinsir. The next day, Giga Uproar does another concert, but it is stopped when Ashley suddenly tears up and leaves stage. Lyria tries to talk to her about doing it for the fans, but it actually makes her feel worse. Ayumi decides to talk with her alone. Ayumi talks to her about how fear is getting everyone, but the Precure is trying to help them realize how unity is stronger than fear. Ashley realizes that she has a band who backs up each other when needed and how they are doing the same thing as the Precure: Unity over fear. However, their moment is interrupted by Gotchuknow who steals Ayumi's Z-Ring and prepares to place it on the shield. Ashley tries to stop him, but he grabs her tightly. He tells her that she'll see why she shouldn't have dumped him as he places the Z-crystal on the shield and attaches it to his back. Gotchuknow suddenly grows large and becomes Dark Mega Pinsir. The crowd runs in fear as Gotchknow attacks while Ashley wriggles in his tight grasp. The rest of the Precure transform but are shocked that Ayumi can't change. It was a fierce battle, but the cures all fell to Gotchuknow's power. The rest of Giga Uproar see how Ashley struggles. Gotchuknow thinks she is overcome with fear, but she yells that she is not afraid of him. She remembers how she met the members of the band. Back then, she was a lowly Pokemon like him, but then she met her friends and learned so much from them. She didn't dumped him because she wanted Geo instead, but because she had real friends. She suddenly uses Round, and the rest of the band use Round as well, Lillie gives out a signal to the world, telling everyone to use Round to help defeat the enemy. Sounds from Pokemon around the world are heard everyone. The magic from the large Round causes Gotchuknow to covers his ears while letting go of Ashley who is caught by her friends. The power of Round creates a magical power where all the Z Crystal morph together to create the Rainbowium Z Crystal. It floats into Ayumi's Z-Ring which comes back to her and changes her into her human form Cure Echo. Gotchknow, still having his powers, attempts to face her, but she uses a special move: Round Echo. Gotchuknow screams as lights of rainbow song notes surrounds him in a rainbow void of light. Once the light expires, floating in the sky is a dark crystal and the shield that both fall and shatter when they reach the ground. Ayumi, who became Eevee again, sees the Rainbowium Z break up as all the Z Crystals fly off in separate directions. Ashley sees that Gotchuknow's anger and jealousy got the better of him, leading to a path of darkness, which destroyed him in the end. Ashley was on his path but she chose the path of light and she decides continue helping the Precure promote their message to the world. The next night, Giga Uproar performs a new song for a large crowd. Though the bad guys learn that Gotchuknow is gone, they decide to enjoy the concert on TV. Ayumi smile at how Giga Uproar sends a message that echoes round and round and never dies down. Ending: Giga Uproar's Finale Card: N/A Category:Fan Movies Category:Movies Category:PokePoke! Precure Category:Penelope Nurse-Pup series